


Sweet revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual but intense, Dom Wade Wilson, Getting turned on by tickling, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sub Peter Parker, Teasing, They will flip in chapter 2, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You really want to tickle me that bad?” Peter asked, squinting at him.Wade tilted his head, looking at the corner of the ceiling. “Huh, I didn’t think about it, but I guess maybe it is kind of a fetish of mine.”Peter laughed in surprise, acting mock-horrified. “That’s not what I was asking!”“…I mean, practically everything is a fetish of mine,” Wade added. “So, no big surprise.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my dumb kink. I can only hope I’m not the only one who is so into this.
> 
> Peter is in his 20s in this fic. I’m imagining him looking sorta like how Sci draws him in the wonderful blog/webcomic, ask-spiderpool - http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/

“ _Yes_ , baby! I _knew_ you could do kinky stuff with your webs,” Wade moaned. He was already hard as a rock, just from Peter restraining him on the floor. His wrists and elbows were webbed together over his head, his legs and ankles similarly bound, and thin stripes of webbing around his chest and thighs stuck him firmly to the floor.

Peter grinned down at him and rolled up his sleeves. “What is _that_ smile, baby boy?” Asked Wade. “You look positively… Evil! Have I been rubbing off on you? …Ha ha, I already know the answer to that question.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Your dumb jokes are just going to make this easier,” he said.

“Make what easier?”

“Revenge,” Peter answered. “For the other day.”

“For the other… Oh, shit!” Wade muttered, and Peter cackled. He knelt down by Wade’s feet and started wiggling his fingers in the air near them.

“I know you’re ticklish, too,” Peter said, “and you’re going to get what’s coming to you…”

\---

They had only been dating for two months, and the sex was still pretty wild. Each of them kept thinking of new things to try. Wade had a lot more experience than Peter, but Peter still surprised him with his creative dirty mind on a regular basis.

Wade, however, was practically unpredictable. In some ways, Peter didn’t know what was coming next, and it was kind of thrilling. They weren’t getting a lot of crime-fighting or mercenary work done lately, but they were sure having a good time.

One thing Wade had gotten in his head and couldn’t let go of was trying to tickle Peter. It started with Wade coming up behind him one afternoon when Peter was assembling a sandwich at the kitchen counter. Wade’s fingers were outstretched to poke him in the sides, but Peter’s spidey-sense gave him plenty of warning for what was up. Peter whipped around and instantly had Wade’s wrists in his strong grip.

“Aww, you’re too fast,” Wade complained.

Peter laughed. “Were you trying to tickle me?”

“Nooooo….” Wade lied, obviously and with exaggerated innocence.

“Yeah, good luck with that, I’m never going to not see it coming,” Peter said.

“Ooh, a challenge!” Wade whispered.

“Wade…”

“What? Oh crap, I said that out-loud, didn’t I?”

Peter sighed, smiling and shaking his head. “Wade, you doofus. Feel free to keep trying to tickle me. It’s never going to work.”

Well, Wade kept trying.

Over the next week, he would reach for Peter’s hips and sides whenever he was behind him. It was a no-go. Peter caught his hands every time, before his fingers could make contact. Wade tried other tactics, turning a caress into a tickle in the shower while washing Peter’s stomach, but his fingers were held tightly in Peter’s grip before he could even move them. The spider-sense made it almost like Peter could read his mind, stopping Wade before he barely knew he was trying to tickle him.

Wade snuck up on Peter while he was napping on the couch one day, on his stomach, bare feet hanging off the arm. His hands were caught between Peter’s ankles before Peter fully regained consciousness, and Peter used the leverage to flip Wade (god, that boy was strong!). Wade landed with a whoop on his back on top of Peter on the couch, and they both ended up with a couple of bruises, though Wade’s only lasted a few seconds.

“What the hell, Wade?” Peter groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Same to you, bud,” Wade said, massaging his elbow. “Ya didn’t have to get so violent!”

“I can’t help it,” Peter said. “The spidey-sense. And, I was asleep, so I was totally not in control.”

Wade crossed his legs and rested his chin on one hand, leaning in with interest. “Do you, like, really really hate being tickled?”

“No, it isn’t that,” Peter said, and looked thoughtful. “I don’t actually even know- nobody’s been able to tickle me since I got my powers. It’s just reflexes. My senses detect danger, or an attack, or whatever, and…” He shrugged. “Sorry, dude, I guess you just can’t get the satisfaction.”

“ _So frustrating_ ,” Wade growled, pushing Peter onto his back and climbing on top of him. Peter laughed as Wade kissed all over his face. “I have to make you laugh the hard ways, like telling jokes. It’s not fair!”

“You really want to tickle me that bad?” Peter asked, squinting at him.

Wade tilted his head, looking at the corner of the ceiling. “Huh, I didn’t think about it, but I guess maybe it _is_ kind of a fetish of mine.”

Peter laughed in surprise, acting mock-horrified. “That’s not what I was asking!”

“…I mean, practically everything is a fetish of mine,” Wade added. “So, no big surprise. Yeah, c’mon, Petey, you’re depriving me of one specific type of sexual gratification.”

Peter laughed harder. “You’re such a dumbass, oh my god. As if I could satisfy all your fetishes! They’re endless!”

“I pride myself on it,” Wade said, and licked up Peter’s neck sensually. Peter groaned despite himself; Wade was just so good at turning him on. “Oooh, yummy,” Wade said, in his ridiculous sex voice, sliding his hand down over the front of Peter’s athletic shorts.

And that was it, they were going for it. Despite a level of dorkiness that should really be un-sexy, Peter was a sucker for Wade. He got him going every time.

After they had both come, they laid naked and sticky on the couch, Wade’s head against Peter’s stomach while lazily stroked the scars on his bald head. “I can think of one possible way you might be able to tickle me,” Peter said hesitantly.

Wade was instantly interested. “Really? Maybe like this?” He turned his head and took in a breath to make a raspberry on Peter’s belly, but Peter’s quick hands grabbed both sides of his head, and he ended up just blowing into the air.

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, you could tie me up.”

Wade sighed and looked down at himself. “Now look what you did, you stinker,” he chided Peter. “You went and gave me another boner.”

“Just from mentioning tying me up?”

Wade was now rubbing himself against Peter’s shins and moaning.

“Alright, well, that alone makes me think we should try it,” Peter said, laughing. “It’s going to be hard to find a way to do it, with material I can’t break, or…” They both froze, having the same thought.

“Your webbing,” Wade said.

“Uh-huh,” Peter said, and gulped. Even Peter wasn’t strong enough to break free of his webbing.

Wade tapped himself on the temple. “Great minds think alike,” he said. “And also ours.”

\---

Which is how Peter found himself webbed hand and foot to the bed. He was worried he might end up breaking the bed, but that wouldn’t be the first time; they were already on their third bed since they got together. They made sure to buy cheap ones now.

But that wasn’t his only worry. The only times he’d been restrained like this were by supervillains. Even though it was with Wade, who he loved and trusted, it was a somewhat scary position to be in, to be so vulnerable.

And tickling was something he had no idea how he’d react to. The only times he could remember being tickled, he’d been a little kid. Was he even ticklish anymore? What if he was too ticklish? Could he take it?

Fortunately, Wade distracted Peter from his worries. Wade was standing at the foot of the bed, jerking off and being really loud. The sight of Peter tied up was just too much for him.

“Save some for me,” Peter called to him, watching Wade’s muscles tense up and his head fall back, which he couldn’t help but find arousing.

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Wade grunted, “healing factor. You know I can come again in … ten minutes… arrrgggghhh,” and he spurted all over the bed between Peter’s feet.

Wade caught his breath, looking at the mess, and shrugged. “Eh, maybe we’ll clean the sheets after this. Anyway, here we go, Petey, are you ready?” He climbed on the bed and straddled Peter’s prone body.

Peter swallowed. “I – I think so?”

“Safeword?” Wade prompted him.

“Snickerdoodle,” Peter said, smiling. Wade kept changing their safewords, but they always had to be something weird and ridiculous.

“Okaaaay, here it comes, baby boy!” Wade said, and started to wiggle his fingers in the air. He lowered his hands slowly toward Peter’s torso.

Peter’s spidey-sense instantly kicked in – _danger_ – and his muscles tried to grab Wade’s hands, flip himself up off the bed, grapple Wade with his legs, anything – but he was stuck fast. He sucked in a breath, trying not to panic. “Oh jeez,” he said, weakly, “I can’t do anything.”

“That’s riiiight,” Wade sing-songed, and the tips of his wiggling fingers started grazing Peter’s ribs, ever so lightly.

Peter’s body convulsed. “Wha-ha-ha-hat the heh-heh-heh-hell!” he cried out, giggling immediately, shocked at how intense it felt.

Wade’s grin got wide and sly. “Ohhhh wow,” he said, his voice low and sultry, “you are suuuper ticklish. This is better than even my sick mind imagined.” He applied a little more pressure with his fingertips, and Peter yelped, laughing louder. “Okay, the ribs work great, how about the tummy?” He moved his fingers down.

“Ta-hay-hay-hay-hake it ee-hee-hee-hee-heasy on me,” Peter cried. His belly was incredibly sensitive, even worse than his ribs. Wade was touching him so lightly, but the fast, scribbly movements of his fingers were somehow unbearable. Finally, Wade let up for a moment, sitting back on to look Peter over.

“God, you look so hot like this,” Wade said, as Peter tried to catch his breath. Peter noticed that Wade had a full-blown erection again, barely a minute after coming. “You’re blushing so hard, it’s spreading down into your chest,” Wade continued. “Awww, Petey! Someone’s really ticklish!”

“Shut up,” Peter panted, laughing despite himself. “It’s… It’s really hard to take, but…”

“But what, Petey-boy?”

He felt his face get even hotter. “…But, I dunno, kind of… Exciting? I feel so _helpless_.”

Wade moaned. “Sugar-tits, you’re going to make me bust another nut if you keep talking like that. Ugh! You sexy little thing!” He patted Peter’s cheek, a truly absurd gesture in this situation.

“You’re not stopping, are you?” Peter asked, looking sideways at Wade.

Wade got that wide, mean grin again. “Oh-ho-ho, no way, you’re going to be at my mercy for a _long_ time, Spidey,” he said, and wiggled his fingers in the air over Peter’s stomach.

Once again, the spidey-sense activated, hard. It was as if the anticipation of tickling was multiplied by a thousand, and Peter sputtered into giggling without Wade’s fingers even touching him.

“What’s this?” Wade said. “I can tickle you without tickling you?”

“The sp-spidey sense ma-hay-hay-hakes it… so-ho-ho much worse…” Peter gasped out through his giggles.

Wade let out a truly ominous cackle. “Ah, I see. You’re in big trouble, baby boy,” he said, “I can exploit this.”

Still not touching Peter, he moved his hands to hover over Peter’s exposed underarms. “What if I tickled you here, Peter? What does your spider-sense think of that?”

Peter’s spider-sense went totally nuts. Peter sputtered and snorted with laughter, realizing that his underarms must be incredibly ticklish or the sense wouldn’t be reacting so strongly. He didn’t know what he would do if Wade actually touched him there.

Of course, Wade did. His fingertips lightly wiggled over Peter’s soft skin, and Peter threw his head back, gasping between laughs. “Kitchy-kitchy-koo,” Wade sang to him, “tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!” Somehow the teasing made it tickle more. It was so embarrassing, but there was a squirmy, kinky kind of pleasure in the embarrassment. Peter was totally Wade’s, totally under his control.

Suddenly there was a jolt in his spider-sense, and Wade upped the ante, his fingers digging hard into Peter’s armpits. Peter howled with laughter, his hips bucking up off the bed, into Wade’s butt. Wade _tsk’d_ him. “Trying to distract me by rubbing your lovely _manhood_ on me? Ain’t gonna work, baby,” he said, shaking his head. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!”

When tears started leaking out of his eyes from laughing so hard, Wade gave him a rest. It’d only been a few seconds, but Peter was panting and sweating. “This is insane!” He breathed.

“Insane-good? Insane-bad?” Wade inquired. “Or just Insane-Wade?”

Peter smiled. “Insane-you,” he said.

“I noticed you haven’t used your safeword yet,” Wade said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Um, uh,” had he forgotten what it was? Shit. Oh yeah – snickerdoodle. How was he even going to get that out if he had to, when he was laughing so hard? “…No,” Peter finished, flustered. He couldn’t stand being tickled, but he was also, really oddly, very much enjoying how he couldn’t stand it. It was confusing.

Wade cackled again and got up off of Peter. He went back to the foot of the bed and crouched down. As Peter watched, he raised his hands, bent into claws, to line up with the soles of Peter’s feet.

Peter’s spidey-sense freaked out.

Immobilized as he was, the only recourse his instincts had available was to make him beg. Pleas started to come out of his mouth unbidden. “No, Wade, c’mon, please, I can’t, I won’t – not my feet, please, I can’t - nononononoNO!!!” His voice rose into a shriek as Wade’s fingertips made contact with the arches of his feet. Jeez, his feet were sensitive! It was the most intense thing he’d ever felt that wasn’t pain, aside from orgasms. Wade snickered and resumed his teasing, the bastard. “Who’s got ticklish feet? Huh? Peter’s got ticklish feet!”

Wade switched to lightly scratching with his nails. After another shriek, Peter’s laughter went into that quiet, breathy wheezing when you don’t even have time to make sound. Wade scratched madly in the space where Peter’s toes met the ball of his foot. Peter thrashed in his bonds and heard the wood of the bed frame creak and start to pull apart – they might need bed number four after this. If he lived through the experience. He was getting to the point of having trouble getting enough air, and was just starting to form the first consonants of the safeword, when Wade’s fingers finally pulled away.

Peter was covered in sweat, gasping and shaking. He looked up at Wade. Wade was groping his dick again, and did a full body shudder. “Baby boy,” he said, his voice thick, “this is possibly the seventh sexiest thing I’ve ever done in my life. And that’s saying something. We’re talking out of tens of thousands of sexy things.” He looked wistfully into the distance as he climbed back on the bed over Peter’s ankles. “Mmmm, number four hundred and sixty-three, that was a good one.”

Alright, Peter would bite. “What were numbers one through si---AHHHH!” he was cut off abruptly by Wade ravaging the backs of his knees. It was as bad as his feet, even worse in a way. Laughing like a maniac, he strained at the webbing bonds so hard that he lifted the legs of the bed up off the ground a little, which then crashed down – oops, sorry, downstairs neighbors.

“Ohhh yeah, found me a _good_ spot,” Wade said. “I guessed this might work, since I’m personally so incredibly, unbearably ticklish there. Buuut, you’re the one all tied up, soooo… Poor ticklish Petey! Tickle tickle tickle tickle…”

Peter started begging again, he couldn’t help it. “Stah…hahahaha….Stop, plee…heeheeheehee…Pleeeease….Hahahahahahaha, stahahahahap, Wa-hay-hay-hay-hade!”

Wade cupped one hand to his ear, tickling away with the other one. “What’s that? It’s hard to make out what you’re saying when you’re laughing so hard!”

“Pleeeease! Way-hay-hay-hade, Ohmygod!”

“I don’t hear the safeword,” Wade observed, and Peter would have blushed even harder if he wasn’t already at max-level blush. He pressed his lips together in emphasis of how much he was not saying the safeword, laughing through his nose until it wasn’t enough oxygen and he had to open his mouth again.

“Ooh, these legs, baby,” Wade said, traveling his fingers up the insides of Peter’s thighs. Peter was beside himself by now, his eyes squeezed shut, breathless, twitching wildly. It was like he’d moved up a level in ticklishness, and every touch was enhanced in intensity. His spider-sense warned of danger all over his whole body. Wade tormented his sensitive inner thighs, held apart by how his feet were bound so he could do nothing to protect them. Then Wade moved to the tops of his thighs with some wicked squeezing and pinching. An inch or so above Peter’s knees were the worst spots. Peter choked out more _stops_ and _pleases_ through his laughter, but he still held back on the safeword. Then Wade’s fingers were attacking the valley where his thighs attached to his groin, and he was screaming in a humiliatingly high pitch, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn’t take it. He was going to snap. No, the bed was going to snap. Oh god, those were Wade’s fingers on his balls. He’d had no idea his frigging balls were so ticklish. One of Wade’s hands on his balls, and the other palming his dick gently. Peter was a little surprised to find he had an erection, just because of how so much energy was required for his laughing and squirming and straining at his bonds, but there was definitely something extremely sexual about the whole situation, and it wasn’t just how aroused it was making Wade. Just how helpless and under Wade’s control he was, and how embarrassing it was to be taken apart like this – to be so goddamn ticklish. Plus, how intense the sensations were; it was thrillingly unbearable. There was kind of no other place his brain could categorize it except for under sex-feelings.

As Wade picked up the pace on his dick, Peter started making a mixture of moans and giggles. The touching there made the tickling of his balls feel less agonizing and more erogenous. He moaned Wade’s name.

“I gotcha,” Wade said. “One piping-hot, Wade’s-patented-blow-job-and-armpit-attack-combination-special, comin’ right up.”

“Wait, blowjob and…? _Unnf_ ,” said Peter, as Wade’s big mouth engulfed his dick whole. Wade was a master at giving head, and he never let Peter forget it. His tongue undulated up and down, from the head and back, as he worked Peter deeper and deeper into his throat. Peter always gasped when he felt Wade swallow around the head of his dick.

He was so focused on how good Wade was sucking him that he didn’t notice how Wade’s arms had snuck further and further up the bed alongside him until his spidey-sense started going off. “Ung, Wade, no--!” Peter protested, but his words were cut off by wild giggling as Wade tickled his underarms mercilessly, never letting up on his dick. “I can’t take it! Stahahahahap! God!” Peter cried. The mixing of the sensations was just wrong and unfair and they synergized somehow and … he loved it. Oh god. He really couldn’t take it. He…

He bucked and writhed as a powerful, sudden orgasm swept through him. He heard some loud cracks as all his muscles tensed up, and some cries of pleasure he realized were his, as he spasmed and spasmed, feeling the inside of Wade’s throat work as he swallowed all his come. At last he was done, and Wade pulled off of him and sat up. He drifted on a pleasurable fog, ready to just fall asleep still tied up. But one more small burst of spidey-sense was trying to get his attention.

With a loud crunch, the bed, already strained and broken by Peter’s writhing, collapsed in the middle. Peter yelped in surprise, although he really should have seen it coming.

Wade, nonplussed. pulled his phone out of god knew where, and started swiping. “No worries, sweet cheeks,” he reassured Peter. “Already ordering a new bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is already partially written, it's really coming, I promise! Just might take me a little while


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long - had it almost finished and then got stuck for a while. And I have to be in the exact right mood to write this kind of thing. But better late than never! Enjoy Wade being a defiant bratty sub!

It was two days later, and the tables were turned. It had actually been easy: it was only a matter of time before Peter had Wade restrained like this, since Wade was so down for trying any new or kinky thing Peter could dream up in the bedroom. The idea of being webbed down to the floor was even dirtier, in Wade’s mind, and he’d been eager to do it, gamely stripping, lying down and holding still while Peter webbed him up. It had the added advantage of not breaking another bed.

Peter knelt with one leg on either side of Wade’s torso, flexing his arms and hands as Wade started to babble underneath him.

“Re _venge_ , you say?” he said, his voice pitched for maximal innocence. “But, but, you _loved_ me tickling you senseless, Spidey-boy. Do you not recall how exciting you said it made you feel to be so helpless?”

Peter just smiled at him and started tracing some of the scars on Wade’s stomach with the tips of his fingers.

“D-do you not remember how h-hard you came?” Wade implored, sounding a little more desperate.

“I do,” Peter said. “It was great, you’re right. That’s why I want you to experience the same thing.”

“…Oh, well, yeah, of course,” Wade said. “Um, well, one little problem, though. I’m not nearly as ticklish as you. In fact, I’m barely ticklish at all.”

Peter shrugged, his fingers still idly stroking Wade’s skin. “Then I guess I’ll just have to work that much harder at it. Safeword?”

“Tiddlywinks,” Wade said, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“You sure you don’t want something easy, like stoplight colors? Yellow and I’ll pause, red and we stop completely-”

“I’m good with tiddlywinks,” Wade replied. “It sounds dirty.”

“Alright,” Peter said.

And he plunged both hands into Wade’s armpits, prodding and poking. Wade yowled, his body rigid. “Peter! God! No! I… Fuck! Wow! No! Ahh!” Wade shouted, nonsensically, and then dissolved into giggles.

“Barely ticklish, eh?” Peter teased.

“Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee, not at all! It’s just so hilarious to watch you try to tickle me,” Wade squeaked.

“Well, I’m glad it’s so funny for _you_ ,” Peter said, faking a pout. “Here I am, working my butt off—” he scrabbled his fingertips over Wade’s sides, his bulging abs – “—and you’re just going to laugh at all my efforts. So ungrateful!”

Wade was laughing too hard to answer. He was squirming all over the place, as much as he could in his bondage. Peter had to admit, it was pretty fun being on the other side of it. Huge, powerful assassin, completely at Peter’s mercy.

After a minute or so, he let up to let Wade catch his breath.

“Ha ha ha ha, whew,” Wade wheezed. “You’re just so gosh-darned _funny_! I can’t explain it.”

Peter frowned at him. “You jerk,” he said, and attacked Wade’s stomach with everything he had. Wade guffawed, bucking. “Just admit it, admit you’re really ticklish!”

“Ne-heh-heh-ver!” Wade cried, eyes squeezed shut. Peter made fast pinching and squeezing movements with his fingers all over Wade’s torso, watching all those sculpted muscles contract and writhe. It was incredible.

“I could do this all day,” Peter said, and he was only exaggerating a little.

“Ohgod,” Wade cried, between giggles. “I couldn’t take the…the subtle humor.”

Peter let up and repositioned himself. “You’re still way too articulate,” he mock-complained, “I’m not doing my job well enough. How about those feet?”

He heard Wade audibly gulp. “Okay,” Wade said calmly, “okay. Activating Zen powers now. Gonna focus, meditate…”

Peter knelt watching him, amused, hands on hips. He doubted Wade had any ability to will away his ticklishness, but the scientist side of him wanted to let Wade try, to see what would happen.

“My feet are completely un-ticklish, my feet are completely un-ticklish,” Wade chanted under his breath. A few more chants, some deep breaths, and he opened his eyes and looked at Peter.

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, baby,” Wade said with a grin.

Peter stroked his fingers softly over Wade’s arches. Even the bottoms of his feet had scars, but his skin was still softer here than elsewhere on his body. To Peter’s surprise, Wade was actually not laughing yet. He was taking deep breaths and blowing them out, concentrating. Watching Wade’s face, Peter started scratching gently with his nails.

Wade’s breath hitched. Peter looked at him- he had a dumb, helpless smile on his face.

“C’mon, Wade, keep up those deep breaths. You can do it,” Peter encouraged him, scratching a little harder. A big grin on his face, Wade started to make a quiet, continuous, high-pitched “eee” sound. “You like this scratching thing? I got it from you,” Peter said. Wade’s sound was gradually, slowly getting louder and louder.

“I learned a bunch of things from you, actually,” Peter added. “Like that teasing thing you liked to do to me? Tickle, tickle, tickle,” he sing-songed, speeding up his fingers, digging in good, getting in between Wade’s toes. Wade’s squeee noise was ear-splitting. “Tickle, tickle… Jeez, you have big lungs…” Wade interrupted his noise briefly to take a breath, then kept going. Peter kept up the teasing, relentless, in a soft voice. “Tickle tickle, Wade, I know you’re ticklish, soooo ticklish, c’mon, you can’t win…”

Wade’s air-raid siren of a noise started to crumble into laughs, but he pulled himself together, took another breath, and kept making the noise, until finally Peter gave up for a moment. Wade broke off his noise, panting.

Peter chuckled. “You’re all sweaty. Hard work, huh?”

“Yeah, holding that high note,” Wade said. “Ignoring your sad attempts at tickling? Not hard at all.”

Peter scowled at him, and Wade laughed triumphantly. “You bastard, you’re just in denial,” Peter said. “…Ohhh yeah, I remember something.”

“What’s that, baby boy?” Wade asked, cocking his head.

“My brain was pretty addled through all your torture the other day,” Peter said, “but I do vaguely remember, through my haze, hearing you say something about a certain body part of yours… Do you remember?”

“I said nothing about any body part, ever, in my life,” Wade insisted solemnly. “And never have. If there is one thing I never, ever speak of, it’s body parts.”

Peter wiggled his fingers lightly on Wade’s ankles, and started slowly moving them up Wade’s legs. “I think you do remember,” Peter said. “What was it again, Wade? C’mon, tell me.”

“You’re kinda acting like you don’t need me to tell you, Petey,” Wade said, voice wavering a bit.

Peter’s fingers were on Wade’s calves now, and Wade started giggling.

“Just admit it, Wade,” Peter said to him, soft.

“Admit what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re being so confusing,” Wade squeaked, giggling harder now.

Peter grinned and attacked the backs of Wade’s knees. Wade screamed and dissolved into wild, shrieky laughter. His muscles tensed and wiggled, but Peter’s webbing held him fast, and there was nothing he could do.

Peter was amazed how much he loved this. He’d never had Wade helpless under him in quite this way. Wade was a mess, shrieking and laughing and wheezing, writhing around. Peter was more than aware of how turned on he was right now.

“Okay, now just admit it, Wade,” Peter said to him, calmly. “Admit that the backs of your knees are ticklish.”

Wade shook his head furiously, laughing too hard to talk.

“Just say it, c’mon,” Peter coaxed. “’I’m Wade Wilson and the backs of my knees are my weakness.’ C’mon, it’s not so hard! Say it with me: ‘I’m…’”

“Noooo!” Wade cried, and Peter clucked his tongue at him. “You’re soooo ticklish, Wade, you can’t keep denying it,” Peter said. “C’mon, admit it. Tickle, tickle, tickle! Admit it and I’ll give you a break!”

Tears were running down Wade’s face. “Okay, okay!” He scream-laughed. “I admit it!”

Peter removed his fingers. Wade gulped air, chest heaving, looking at Peter with wide eyes. A moment went by. After Wade caught his breath, he smiled smugly at Peter.

“I admit that I just played you. Ha-haaaaAAAHHHH!” Peter went for his balls. He was playing dirty now, Wade had it coming. Wade’s infuriating defiance was clearly all just a big ploy to make Peter mad enough to really torture Wade, anyway. Peter used both hands, scrabbling his nails all over Wade’s balls, prodding under them, digging into the groove on each side of his crotch. Wade was going completely nuts. If anything, he might have even been more sensitive than Peter was in this area. Peter couldn’t believe it. And, of course, Wade had a massive boner by now, which was just making the whole situation all the more interesting.

Peter was pretty hard himself. He let up to let Wade breathe a little so he could talk to him. “How do you manage to stay hard through all this?” He asked, honestly curious.

“Magic,” Wade responded. “And, baby boy, you have no idea how hot it is to be dommed by you like this?” He made a purr noise in his throat, lifting his hips. “You’ve got all the power over me, Petey,” he said. He was using an exaggerated, funny sexy voice, but his words still went straight to Peter’s dick. “I’m all tied up, I can barely move, and I feel so, so _vulnerable_ and helpless and…”

“Mmm,” Peter said. “And, what? …Ticklish?”

Wade looked above his head, considering. He shook his head. “…Nah, not that.”

“Right,” Peter said, getting his left hand up behind Wade’s knee again and using his right to torture Wade’s balls. Wade flipped out, bucking his whole body and going into those screechy giggles again.

“MAYBE A LITTLE!” Wade screamed.

Peter paused.

“Yeah, possibly just a wee bit ticklish,” Wade admitted finally.

“Good boy,” Peter praised, “I’m going to reward you for that!” He got up off Wade and started walking toward the bedroom.

“You’re going to just _leave_ me here?” Wade wailed behind him. Peter sighed, rummaging in a drawer.

“No, dummy, I’m just getting a condom and lube.”

A pause. “Well, maybe you might _want_ to just leave me here?” Wade asked in a sugar-coated voice. “Like, for hours?”

“Maybe next time,” Peter said, returning to the living room. “I’m going to ride you now, you okay with that?”

“ _Am_ I!” Wade gushed. His cock twitched noticeably.

Peter stripped and worked on opening himself up while Wade watched. After several minutes, Wade was whining and thrusting his hips upwards, thumping his butt on the floor. A few returning thumps came from below. Peter really needed to buy their downstairs neighbors a nice gift basket.

“Pleeeease, Petey, please, I need it,” Wade begged.

“Shh, you be patient! I gotta take my time here, you’re really not small.”

Wade’s fat cock twitched impatiently as if it knew it was being referred to. Wade lifted his head to look down at it. “The poor thing’s desperate,” he said. He made a weird, high little voice and twitched his dick in time with it: “ _I’m Wade’s schlong, and I need to be in your butt, Petey!_ ”

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. “Do you really think it’s sexy to be a dick ventriloquist?”

“…Yes?”

“Points for trying,” Peter conceded, dryly, finally straddling Wade and lowering himself down.

\---

Less than a minute later, Peter was laying on his back on the ground alongside Wade while Wade caught his breath. Wade’s small, incoherent whimpers finally resolved themselves into speech.

“Did the condom explode?” He asked Peter.

Peter looked over at Wade. “Not this time.”

“I’m shocked,” said Wade. “I felt like spurt number three _must_ have had enough force to do it.”

“Nope. You are kind of a mess, though,” Peter added. “Sorry the webbing will take a while to loosen, you can’t shower yet.”

“I don’t mind being a little dirty,” Wade cooed. “Hey sweet-cheeks, make me an omelette while I’m stuck down here, will ya?”

Peter turned and looked him in the eye, their faces an inch apart. He put on a menacing voice. “Do you really want to smart-mouth me right now, honey?”

Wade swallowed. There was a pause while they stared at each other, Wade looking a little excited, breathing heavily. Finally Wade broke the silence: “Welp, there I go, getting hard again. You’re an excellent dom, baby boy.”

Peter groan-laughed and got up, leaving Wade on the floor. He started walking away, then stopped and turned back to Wade. “Actually an omelette sounds pretty good right now,” he mused, and started toward the kitchen, still butt-naked. “Should I… Make a really tasty one, and then eat it in front of you?”

Wade closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. “Petey,” he said, “have I ever told you you’re the best?”


End file.
